earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Isle Of Man
The Isle of Man The Isle of man (or Islamic sultanate of man) is a small town on the island of man between Ireland and Scotland. Originally being scouted out by smugaming, and officially settled by killermartian_, the town has grown quickly, as it now has 13 residents. It covers 12 chunks of land, and has a large amount of farmland on the north, with plants ranging from wheat to potatoes, only missing beetroot, with a few boat houses to the south. History Early History On the first of november, Smugaming dug out the first base underground on the Isle of mann, with a few chests, furnaces and crafting tables. There were a maze of tunnels stretching out across the island and the sea. After killermartian_ officially founded the isle of mann on the same day, he immediately started work on a fort, Fort man, which he had to head to Spain to acquire some sand. Freezo soon joined, and started work on the agricultural district, planting pumpkins, wheat, and melons. More people joined, such as h0tgirl, ParallelTwitch (who built the bridge across to Scotland). The Raid of Iceland One conflict the Isle of man was involved in was the raid of Iceland. Freezo of the Isle of Man, and Angloist of Ireland sailed across the sea to iceland, after one of icelands citizens had stolen from Dublin. They sailed over, and broke some snow, before having to escape, as Toad and cookiedeluxe33 closed in on them. They planted a few British flags and looted some snowballs. Shortly after, Minehero deescalated the situation, Buildings There are multiple buildings, including a large fort, a tower, and an underground railway. The bulk of the isle of man is underground. There are also two boat houses on the south of the island, built by h0tgirl and paulevans2007. Notable People There are several notable people in the construction of the Isle of Mann, including killermartian_, the founder, smugaming, the original explorer, who set up the first base, freezo_, who has recruited multiple people and set up the farm, including paralleltwitch, who built the railway and expanded the fort, and finally Quiny_jamerson, who built a large tower on the west of the island. H0tgirl is also kinda notable. Paulevans2007 is a player on the isle of mann, recruited after Freezo_ saw his talent. Paulevans2007 is notable for achieving numerous items, collecting treasure from abandoned villages. He is the only privateer and the only sailor of the Isle of Mann. City subdivisions The city, while not much at the moment, has large plans for a residential, an agricultural, and commercial district. Governmental structure The current government form of the isle of man is a feudal sultanate, headed by killermartian_. The nobles consist of Quincy, and freezo_. Fort Mann Fort Mann is a large fort based on the high hill of the Isle of Mann. It was originally constructed out of sandstone and stone bricks by killermartian_ (who had to travel to Spain to acquire sand) but was then expanded by Paralleltwitch, made out of stone bricks and wood, with two towers on the corners. It also now houses the railway station. Category:Towns